fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Upadek
(Jak coś - to mój pierwszy FF, będący bardziej próbą aniżeli czymś poważnym. Jestem otwarty na wszelką krytykę i rady) Upadek jest pierwszą częścią Trylogii Toa z Nerin, opowiadającą o życiu Davrena. Prolog Le-Nerin. Dżungla. Jedna z wielu. Niespecjalnie się wyróżniająca. Cichymi krokami poruszał się pewien osobnik. Próbował przejść przez tę dzicz. Przeszkadzały mu gałęzie, liany, czy inne różne przeszkody. Radził sobie z nimi bez najmniejszego problemu. Przecinał je ostrymi piłami przy nogach. Było widać, że to mistrz w ich używaniu. Używał ich szybko, ale nie bezszelestnie. Piły wydawały głośny dźwięk. Odgłos Piły zagłuszył dźwięki fauny i flory. Dźwięki wiatru i roślin, którym towarzyszyły odgłosy miejscowych Rahi. Wszystkie pochodziły z tego samego miejsca co on. Przypomniały mu się wszystkie wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem. ***** Miejscem, z którego pochodzi. W którym pracował jako konstruktor. Samotny konstruktor. Chciał oddać się w całości swoim wynalazkom. Mimo to, że spędzał czas samotnie, robił to dla innych. Miejscem, w którym zawierał pierwsze przyjaźnie. Mimo, że nie był do tego chętny, zdobył paru towarzyszy. W którym przyjaciele go wołali, gdy widzieli bohaterów wyspy. Pierwsi Toa Nerin. Wojownicy, którzy bronili wyspę przed atakami od strony okropnych Rahi. Każdy chciał być jak oni. Gdy byli w pobliżu, wszyscy Matoranie zbierali się, by podziwiać bohaterów. Część z nich siedziała z tyłu, nie chcąc używać swojej mocy do nieodpowiednich celów. Za to inni, korzystali ze swoich zdolności i się nimi chwalili. Mieszkańcy Nerin wołali każdego, by zobaczyli Toa. W tym przyjaciele konstruktora przychodzili do niego, i wzywali do wyjścia z nimi. - Davren! Na co czekasz?! Chodź! Toa przybyli! Miejscem, w którym narodził się jego wewnętrzny bohater. On sam już dokładnie nie pamiętał, jakim cudem został Toa. Chyba gdy stanął w obronie rannego jednego z nich. A może to był Matoranin? A może nie był ranny? A może to Toa stanął w jego obronie. Niczego nie pamiętał. Wiedział tylko, że w pewnym momencie stracił przytomność, a gdy ją odzyskał, poszedł z innym Toa Ziemi, który przekazał mu swoją moc. Dawniej samotny konstruktor, który nie był w 100 % pewny co do współpracy z innymi, został Toa, który będzie musiał działać z innymi. Nie obchodziła go sława, i podziw innych Matoran. Nie obchodziło go, gdy po pokonaniu złowieszczego Rahi, wszyscy mieszkańcy krzyczeli: -To Toa Ziemi! On jest niesamowity! Chciałbym być jak on! Jedyne co go obchodziło, to to by nikt nie ucierpiał. To było dla niego najważniejsze. Za wszelką cenę. ***** Miejscem, w którym poznał pierwszych przyjaciół. W tym najlepszego przyjaciela. Vedara, Toa Plazmy. Przyjaciela, z którym mógł porozmawiać. Mimo dzielących ich różnic. Vedar, w przeciwieństwie do cichego, ale czasem sarkastycznego, samotnego Toa Ziemi, działał głównie z innymi. Był pewny siebie, i uwielbiał pokazywać swoją siłę innym. Wspominał, jak razem trenowali. Jak Vedar pokazywał wszystkim swój miecz. A może to był Topór? Może to Toa Ziemi miał miecz? A może obydwoje mieli miecze? To też tylko szczegół. Najważniejszy był fakt, że uważał, że nikt nie zatrzyma jego broni. Davren wiedział, że nie będzie musiał jej zatrzymywać, jeśli nie pozwoli mu jej użyć. Wygrał tę walkę. A może to Vedar był zwycięzcą? Może obaj przegrali, i uznali to za remis. On nie pamiętał. Ciężko mu było przypomnieć sobie chwile z poprzedniego życia, choć jego ciało nigdy nie umarło. Miejscem, w którym poznał miłość swojego życia. Kaane, Toa Błyskawic. Jedyną osobie, którą kochał. Zresztą, z wzajemnością. Była dla niego bratnią duszą. Podobnie jak on, Kaana była spokojna, cicha, i też nie czuła się za dobrze w tłumie. Szybko znaleźli wspólny język. Mógł z nią śmiało porozmawiać o wszystkich tematach. Mógł się z niej zwierzyć ze wszystkich grzechów. A ona go słuchała, podobnie jak on jej zwierzeń. A potem, próbowali rozwiązać wspólnie swoje problemy. Problemy, o których nie wiedziała reszta drużyny. Problemy, o których wiedział tylko Toa Ziemi, i Toa Błyskawic. ***** Miejscem, w którym uczył innych. Matoran, jak bronić się przed mniejszymi Rahi. Dzięki temu, nie dość, że Toa mogli się zająć ważniejszymi sprawami, to Matoranie czuli się bardziej jak Toa. Nabierali pewności siebie, że nawet tak słabe istoty jak oni, mogą pokonać jakieś zagrożenie, a nie polegać tylko na wojownikach władających żywiołami. Uczył też wielu rzeczy innych Toa. Część drużyny polegała na sile fizycznej, i mocnym ataku, bez odpowiedniej dokładności i strategii. Nie zawsze to pomagało. Samotny Toa pomagał w znalezieniu słabych punktów wroga. Pomagało mu to wygrać walkę, mimo faktu, że nie był specjalnie silny fizycznie. Musiał też szkolić niedoświadczonego Toa. Pewien Matoranin, Fricus, odnalazł Kamień Toa, obok zwłok Toa Lodu, gdy wpadł do lodowej jaskini, i próbował znaleźć wyjście. Gdy otrzymał tę potężną moc, nie był jeszcze odpowiednio wyszkolony. Nie potrafił walczyć, ani w pełni kontrolować swojego żywiołu. Wówczas pomoc zaproponował lider Toa Nerin. Mimo początkowej niechęci, Toa Lodu się zgodził. Trening był dla Fricusa ciężki, ale skuteczny, gdyż nabierał nowych umiejętności. Toa Ziemi pamięta, jak podczas nauki, w oczach świeżego wojownika pojawiło się zwątpienie, oraz poddanie się. Mistrz widział w jego oczach kogoś mu bliskiego. Widział siebie. On też odczuł to zakłopotanie. On też chciał się poddać. Ale podtrzymywała go myśl, że jak on nie obroni innych, to kto to zrobi, gdy inni Toa nie będą mogli? Wiedział, że nawet jak nie chcę, to musi. To jego przeznaczenie. Postanowił porozmawiać z podopiecznym, dowiedzieć się co go dręczy. -A jeśli...- Toa Lodu przerwał wypowiedź, aby ją po chwili kontynuować - A jeśli nie będę gotowy? Jeśli przeciwnik powali mnie na Ziemię? Co mam robić? Nie jestem gotowy! Nie powinienem być Toa, nie nada- Toa Ziemi nie pozwolił dokończyć uczniowi wypowiedzi. Uderzył go w twarz. Toa Lodu padł na Ziemię. Jego wątpliwość w oczach, zmieniło się w coś innego. Czy to było zaskoczenie? Żal? Czy może po prostu już pewność, że się do tego nie nadaje? Zapadła cisza. Fricus patrzył na swojego mistrza. Czekał, aż on coś powie. Czekał aż on to zrobi. Może przyzna mu rację? Może powie że faktycznie nie nadaje się na Toa? Może każe mu odejść? A może odda go pod szkolenie innego Toa? W pewnym momencie Toa Ziemi westchnął, kucnął, i patrzył prosto w oczy Fricusa. -Nie możesz nie być gotowy. Nie możesz, jeśli jesteś Toa. Nie możesz zmienić swojego przeznaczenia. Gdy upadniesz, wstawaj, jeśli możesz. Walcz, aż do śmierci. Wyobraź sobie, co się stanie, jak my wszyscy przepadniemy. Jeśli pojawi się zagrożenie, któremu my nawet nie damy rady. Co wtedy zrobisz? Uciekniesz? Porzucisz swoich przyjaciół Matoran, ponieważ będziesz sądził, że nie możesz im pomóc? Wtedy będziesz okłamywać sam siebie. Rozumiem co czujesz. Sam to odczułem. Ale nie możemy tego zmienić. To nasze przeznaczenie, musimy je spełnić. Nieważne, jak bardzo byśmy tego nie chcieli. Mistrz podał rękę Fricusowi. Toa Lodu siedział bez ruchu. Podał ostatecznie rękę Toa Ziemi, który go podniósł, i dalej go nauczał. Obydwoje się czegoś nauczyli. Fricus dowiedział się wreszcie o znaczeniu swojej mocy. Nieważne, czy on się z nią czuję dobrze. Ważne by to inni czuli się dobrze, gdy jej użyje. Za to Toa Ziemi zrozumiał, że musi wykreować nowego wojownika na swoje podobieństwo, by bronił innych, gdy on tego nie będzie mógł. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak bardzo te lekcje przydadzą się młodemu Toa... ***** Miejscem, w którym wszystko stracił. Na wyspę przybył Karden. Makuta Karden. Chyba najpotężniejszy przeciwnik, z jakim spotkali się Toa. Nie chcąc ryzykować życia Fricusa, który dopiero niedawno ukończył szkolenie, kazał mu pozostać z dala od Makuty. Mimo, że Toa Lodu chciał się wykazać, przejść swego rodzaju próbę, posłuchał swojego mistrza. Następnie, cała drużyna ruszyła w kierunku centrum wyspy, gdzie znajdował się Makuta. Dwójka Toa, Toa Powietrza i Roślinności popełnili błąd już na początku. Zamiast posłuchać rozkazów lidera, zaatakowali od razu przeciwnika, bez jakiejkolwiek strategii. Makuta nie musiał się jakoś mocno wysilić. Pozbawił życia obu bez najmniejszego problemu. Poruszeni wojownicy, słuchali się rozkazów Toa Ziemi. To była okropna walka. Toa Ognia padł podczas niej, a do końca wytrwała tylko trójka przyjaciół - Vedar, Kaana, i samotny Toa z Onu-Nerin. Mimo tego, że pokonali Makutę, to za jaką cenę? Od razu po pokonaniu wroga, cała trójka padła, ze względu na ciężkie obrażenia. -Vedar! Kaana! Nie, nie! - krzyknął ranny dowódca drużyny. Mimo obrażeń, nie stracił przytomności. W przeciwieństwie do reszty. Toa Plazmy nawet nie powiedział ostatniego słowa. Nie zdążył. Najlepsi przyjaciele nie zdążyli się pożegnać. Nie zdążyli ostatni raz porozmawiać, Vedar nie zdążył zażartować z Toa Ziemi. Kaana jeszcze żyła, ale ledwo. Nie zostało jej dużo czasu. Toa Ziemi szybko doczołgał się do Toa Błyskawic, i położył ją na swoje kolana. W jego oczach było widać wiele emocji. Cierpienie, Strach, Zakłopotanie, Rozpacz... Czy to była ta chwila? Czy wtedy miał stracić najbliższe mu osoby? Nie...ona musi przeżyć. Ona MUSI przeżyć. Za wszelką cenę. -Kaana, nic nie mów. Wytrzymaj. Oszczędzaj energię. Proszę. Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. Oszczędzaj całą swoją siłę, zabiorę cię do najlepszego medyka, on cię ocali! -Davren... - zaczęła mówić wesołym, ale przy tym pełnym zmęczenia głosem.'' - ja...ja cię...cię kocham... - ''Wyznała Toa Ziemi, po czym zamknęła oczy, i wyzionęła ducha. Davren w tamtym momencie stracił całą drużynę. Stracił prawie wszystkie osoby, na jakich mu zależało. -Nie...proszę...nie...BŁAGAM, NIE! ***** Miejscem w którym umarł. Cała szóstka umarła. Toa Roślinności, Powietrza, Ognia, Plazmy, Błyskawic, i Ziemi. Ale tylko ten ostatni, zmarł jedynie w połowie. Jego ciało żyło, ale jego wnętrze było martwe. Nie wiedział, co dalej. Zdążył się tylko pożegnać z jedną z Toa. Nie zdążył wymienić ostatnich słów z resztą. Nikt nie wiedział, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie. Nikt nie chciał, by to było ich ostatnie spotkanie. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że razem dadzą radę przeciwnikowi. Przeliczyli się. Toa Ziemi popadł w rozpacz, płacz. Był zagubiony. Co dalej? Czy on i Fricus dadzą radę? Nie potrafił o tym myśleć. Nie potrafił o niczym myśleć. Nie w tym momencie. Miejscem, w którym się odrodził. Po chwili, jego wnętrze narodziło się na nowo. Ale nie jako Toa Ziemi, bohater wyspy Nerin. Nie jako dowódca drużyny obrońców Matoran. Nie jako dawny konstruktor. Nie jako przyjaciel, mentor, kochanek. Jego pełne rozpaczy oczy, nagle się zmieniły nie do poznania. Zamiast rozpaczy, pojawiła się niekontrolowana radość. Zamiast strachu, pojawiła się pewność siebie. Zamiast opanowania, pojawiło się szaleństwo. To już nie była ta sama osoba, co przed chwilą. Jakby jego dawne wnętrze zawinęło się w kokon, a po jakimś czasie z niego wyszło, jako zupełnie inna istota. Jego płacz, zmienił się w śmiech. Cichy chichot, który zamienił się w śmiech szaleńca. Śmiał się wtedy. Śmiał się też wiele lat po tragedii. Śmiech łączył się z odgłosami piły. Dźwiękami wiatru, roślin, i Rahi. Było słychać faunę, florę, broń, i śmiech. Śmiech będący czystym szaleństwem. Nerin było miejscem, gdzie powstał, rozwinął się, i zmarł Davren - Lider Toa Nerin, Toa Ziemi. Wówczas też powstał szalony Toa Ziemi, który nie myśli już o niczym innym, jak o zabiciu tych, którzy zabili jego najbliższych, jak i tych, którzy byli jak ten słabeusz, który wcześniej zamieszkiwał jego ciało. Powstał nowy Davren. Upadły Toa. Oto jego historia. Rozdział I Davren dalej podróżował przez Le-Nerin. Ale tak właściwie...dlaczego? Czego szukał na swojej rodzimej wyspie? Żaden mieszkaniec wyspy poza nim samym nie wiedział, czego poszukuje. Nie wiedział, że w ogóle żyje. Każdy na wyspie myślał że dawna drużyna obrońców Matoran jest już od wielu lat w innym świecie. Mimo tego, że na miejscu śmierci Toa Nerin, było tylko sześć ciał. Wojownicy Ognia, Plazmy, Roślinności, Powietrza, i Błyskawic, oraz pokonany Makuta. Brakowało zwłok szóstego Toa. Brakowało zwłok Davrena. Trup nigdy nie został odnaleziony. Chociaż uznano całą drużynę za zmarłą, to jak wiadomo, nie można stwierdzić w stu procentach śmierci, jeśli nie ma ciała. ***** Upadły Toa nie był jedynym wojownikiem żywiołów, który znajdował się obecnie w Le-Nerin. Znajdował się tam też Retus - Toa Magnetyzmu. Za dawnych lat, obaj obrońcy Matoran się spotkali. Gdy Retus został Toa, otrzymał propozycję dołączenia do drużyny Davrena. Dawny Fa-Matoranin postanowił jednak ją odrzucić. Złożył sobie przysięgę bronienia swojej wioski. Nie mógł narazić swoich przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Rahi. Davren rozumiał jak ważni są dla Retusa Matoranie, więc powrócił do swojej drużyny. Wszystko się zmieniło jednej nocy. Tej nocy obrońca wioski nie zdołał pokonać stada Kane-Ra. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele zginęli. Retus nie mógł wytrzymać tego ciężaru, i postanowił zostać podróżnikiem, oraz opuścić Nerin, jak początkowo myślał, na zawsze. Mimo to, nie zaprzestał treningu. Musiał być silniejszy, by stawić czoła każdemu zagrożeniu. Po wielu latach, na wyspie Garthana, Toa Magnetyzmu zauważył Ta-Matoranina w niebezpieczeństwie. Ognisty Matoranin nie dawał ani trochę rady w walce z Nui-Jaga. Podróżnik z Nerin nie mógł pozwolić, na śmierć kolejnego Matoranina na jego oczach, i szybko rozprawił się z bestią Rahi. Daruss, gdyż tak brzmiało imię Matoranina, nigdy nie widział Toa, i był pełen podziwu wobec bohatera. Postanowił mu towarzyszyć. Retus nie miał zamiaru z kimś podróżować. Mógłby narazić nowo spotkanego towarzysza na niebezpieczeństwo. Daruss, zawiedziony, postanowił zostawić wojownika Magnetyzmu w spokoju. Przynajmniej tak się wydawało Retusowi. Jednak Matoranin wiedział gdzie zmierza osoba, która ocaliła mu życie, gdyż zauważył to na mapie, którą Toa miał ze sobą. Zaczął go śledzić, jednak bezskutecznie, gdyż podróżnik z Nerin, za pomocą swojej maski stał się niewidzialny, i nie wydawał żadnego odgłosu. Gdy Daruss poddał się, i miał wracać do swojego poprzedniego celu podróży, został zaatakowany przez pewną, czarno-fioletową istotę. Zależało jej na poznaniu miejsca pobytu wojownika Magnetyzmu, więc zaatakował Matoranina, i zaczął się go pytać na temat podróżnika. Bezbronny Matoranin próbował ukryć wszelkie informacje, jednak napastnik wiedział że Daruss kłamie, za co karał go bolesnymi torturami. Gdy miał już go dobić, coś go zaatakowało, i odrzuciło od Matoranina. Nagle pojawił się Toa Magnetyzmu. Rozpoczęła się długa, i ciężka walka, z której zwycięsko wyszedł Retus. Ostatecznie, obrońca z Nerin postanowił wziąć Darussa pod swoje skrzydła. ***** Od tamtej chwili minęło sporo czasu. Ta-Matoranin pod okiem swojego mentora zdobył nowe umiejętności i był w stanie już pokonać mniejsze, ale wciąż niebezpieczne Rahi. Retus, po wielu przemyśleniach, postanowił coś podarować Darussowi. Musieli w tym celu wrócić jednak na rodzimą wyspę Toa Magnetyzmu, a konkretnie do pewnego miejsca, ukrytego w gęstych dżunglach Le-Nerin. Świadkiem ich rozmowy był pewien Mroczny Łowca, który przekazał tę informację swojemu znajomemu, który również miał się udać na Nerin. Był nim czarno-fioletowy wojownik, który dawniej stoczył walkę z Retusem. Uznał to za idealną okazję do zemsty, i wreszcie dokończenie dawnego zlecenia. Szybko wyruszył na wyspę, pełen pewności siebie. Gdy ten wszedł do Le-Nerin, został zaatakowany sztyletem, wbitym w jego ramię. Uznał to, za atak ze strony Le-Matoran. Próbował zaatakować napastnika, jednakże nie mógł go znaleźć. Nigdzie nie było go widać. Zupełnie jakby zni... W tamtym momencie ręka Łowcy została przecięta na pół. Czarno-fioletowy wojownik krzyczał z bólu, a przed nim pojawił się wojownik, znacznie od niego wyższy. Whonga, czyli Mroczny Łowca polujący na Retusa, postanowił użyć pierwszy raz od dawna swojej drugiej pary ramion. Zaczął się pojedynek. Wojownik, który zaatakował Whongę, nie był może aż tak silny, ale bardzo szybki. Łowca też uważał się za dysponującego ogromną szybkością, jednak nie dorównywała ona jego przeciwnikowi. W końcu, napastnik przeciął za pomocą swoich pił przy nogach pozostałe ramiona Łowcy, i go obezwładnił z pomocą żywiołu Ziemi. Dawny przeciwnik Retusa spojrzał w oczy swojemu wrogowi. Łowca nie poznawał swojego przeciwnika. Wysoki, opancerzony mężczyzna z piłami przy nogach. Był nim nie kto inny jak Upadły Toa - Davren. Wziął odciętą rękę swojego przeciwnika, i zaczął nią głaskać jego twarz. -Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak długo dasz ze mną radę, malutki. Jak cię zwą? Czego tu szukasz? -Ty...TY GŁUPCZE! JAK ŚMIESZ STAWAĆ CZOŁA MI, MROCZNEMU ŁOWCY! BEZ PROBLEMU ZABIJAM TAKICH JAK TY! ZABIJĘ CIEBIE, GDY NIE BĘDZIESZ PATRZEĆ, DORWĘ TEGO TOA, A WTEDY... -Cii, już, spokojnie, nic ci nie będzie... - Rzekł Toa Ziemi, przykładając palec do Kanohi Whongi - Ale mówisz, że...dorwiesz Toa...Jakiego Toa? -Nic...Nic ci nie powiem, i nawet nie próbuj mnie zabijać! Mroczni Łowcy ze wszystkich wysp cię dorwą. Pożałujesz tego! -A kto powiedział, że ja będę cię mordować? Takiego słodkiego malca szkoda zabijać. - powiedział Davren, próbując połaskotać Łowcę - A teraz grzecznie powiedz mi... Toa Ziemi zaczął dusić Whongę. Ten nie mógł złapać tchu. Jednak dawny przywódca drużyny obrońców Nerin uważał, by nie zabić swojego źródła informacji o możliwym celu. -Kim...jest..ten... Toa? Whonga czuł ogromny strach. To on zwykle dokonywał tortur, a nie był ich ofiarą. Ten mężczyzna jest głupi...albo szalony. Naraża się na śmierć z rąk wszystkich Mrocznych Łowców. A nie wydaje się być ani trochę tym przejęty. Whonga wolał oddać zamordowanie swojego celu, niż zginąć, i powiedział szeptem jedno zdanie: -Ret...us...Toa...Magnetyzmu... Davrenowi przypomniało się, jak jeszcze był dowódcą drużyny obrońców Matoran. Sześciu wojowników, a wtedy, prawie siedmiu. Siódmym miał być właśnie Retus. Davren postanowił jak najszybciej odnaleźć dawnego Fa-Matoranina. Puścił Whongę i ruszył w głąb Le-Nerin. Zrozumiał gdzie zmierza Retus. Przypomniał sobie, o ukrytej w Le-Nerin rzeczy. O Kamieniu Toa drugiego Toa Powietrza, który został Turaga na jakiś czas przed śmiercią pierwszego Toa Powietrza z drużyny Davrena. Retus chciał w tamtym momencie uczynić kogoś Toa. ***** Daruss i jego mistrz byli już prawie na miejscu. Ta-Matoranin był niezmiernie ciekaw, co miał podarować mu jego mentor. Jakaś nowa broń? Zbroja? A może ma zamiar tam dać jakąś lekcje, a dar to przenośnia nabytej wiedzy? Jest niecierpliwy, i nie może się już doczekać. Z kolei Retus wpatruje się po drodze w dżungle Le-Nerin. Nic się nie zmieniło od czasów, gdy był Matoraninem. Tak samo gęsta dżungla, te same drzewa, aż w końcu - te same budynki. Retus i Daruss wreszcie dotarli do wioski. Le-Matoranie podeszli do Toa Magnetyzmu, zaciekawieni, kto, i skąd przybył. Po chwili, z pewnego budynku wyszedł Turaga Terokh. Uśmiechnął się na widok Retusa, gdyż znali się już od czasów bycia Matoran. -Jak miło znów cię widzieć, po tylu latach, Toa Magnetyzmu. Mam nadzieję, że moje listy do ciebie dotarły? -Również miło mi cię znów zobaczyć, stary druhu. Tak, dotarły. Mam jednak do ciebie pewną sprawę. Podróżnik szybko przedstawił Darussa Turadze Powietrza, i zaczął z nim rozmowę na osobności. W tym czasie Le-Matoranie wypytywali Ta-Matoranina o wojownika Magnetyzmu. Słyszeli o nim wiele legend, ale nigdy nie widzieli go na własne oczy. Retus próbował za to przekonać Terokha, że przeznaczeniem Darussa jest zostanie wojownikiem żywiołu Ognia. -Jesteś tego w stu procentach pewien? -Tak. Uważam, że jego przeznaczeniem jest zostanie jednym z nas. Jest taki sam jak ty, gdy byłeś Matoraninem. Mimo braku umiejętności, miał ogromną ilość odwagi, i gdy może, walczy do samego końca. Jest wyjątkowy, i uważam, że będzie wspaniałym Toa. -Hmm... Turaga Powietrza musiał się mocno zastanowić. Czy aby na pewno Retus ma rację? Czy aby na pewno temu Matoraninowi jest przeznaczone zostanie Toa? Nie jest tego zupełnie pewien. Jednakże...nie znał Retusa od niedawna. Ich przyjaźń trwała od czasów, gdy byli Matoranami, i przetrwała, gdy zostali Toa. Mimo wszystko, ufał mu wtedy...i zaufał mu też w tamtym momencie. -Dobrze. Wierzę ci, jesteś przecież moim przyjacielem, Retusie. Ruszajmy więc. Toa Magnetyzmu wezwał do siebie Darussa, i udali się do ukrytego pomieszczenia, w najwyższym drzewie, po środku wioski. Daruss dalej nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Gdy wreszcie dotarli, Turaga wyciągnął Kamień Toa. -Darussie - rzekł Retus- Uznaliśmy, że wiemy, jakie jest twoje przeznaczenie. Uważamy, że możesz zostać Toa. Ta-Matoranin nie wiedział co powiedzieć. On? Toa? Nie uważał siebie za godnego tego miana. Mimo rozwoju po treningach u swojego mentora, nie był według siebie wystarczająco silny fizycznie, jak i psychicznie, by zostać bohaterem jak osoba, która ocaliła mu życie przed Nui-Jagą, czy Whongą. Z drugiej strony...bardzo chciał być taki jak swój mistrz, a jeśli on sam uważał, że młody wojownik jest godny tego miana, to raczej się nie mylił. Nagle wszystko przerwały krzyki Matoran. Wołania o łaskę, pomoc. Było słychać chaos. Było słychać strach. Toa Magnetyzmu wziął swój miecz do ręki i wybiegł na środek wioski. Wielu Matoran leżało martwych, a kilku ledwo żyło, ale prędko zostało dobitych. Część z nich próbowała stawić czoła mordercy, ale bezskutecznie. Kolejny raz widział na własne oczy śmierć wioski Matoran. Zobaczył, kto jest mordercą. Był nim Toa Ziemi z Nerin. Szybko się obrócił w stronę Retusa. Zaczął się powoli śmiać. -No proszę, proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy. Toa Magnetyzmu, Retus we własnej osobie. Nie widzieliśmy się tyle lat. Od ataku Kane-Ra na twoją wioskę, byłem święcie przekonany, że jesteś już martwy. Jak widać, myliłem się. Mistrz Darussa nie wiedział, kim jest morderca Le-Matoran. Mówił do niego, jakby się już kiedyś spotkali. Jednak go nie poznawał. Zapamiętałby takiego przeciwnika. Był zestresowany, wystraszony, zagubiony. Kto tak właściwie stał przed nim? -Hmm... widzę że mnie nie poznajesz... Może to trochę odświeży ci pamięć. Upadły Toa wyciągnął sztylet ze swoich pleców, i wbił go w Ziemię. Ziemia wzniosła się w górę i odbiła Toa Magnetyzmu. Gdy ten wstał, spojrzał jeszcze raz w oczy atakującego. Nagle, przypomniał sobie. U Retusa było widać szok, i strach. Już wie kto to jest. To Toa Davren. Ten sam Toa, który proponował mu dołączenie do swojej drużyny. Ten inteligentny, i opanowany Toa stał się takim potworem? Nie...to niemożliwe. Niemożliwe, by taka osoba...taki bohater jak Toa Davren mógł zostać kimś takim... Co, lub kto mogło doprowadzić do tak drastycznej zmiany? Pozostawała też inna kwestia...jakim cudem on żył? Z listów Terokha wynikało, że cała drużyna Toa z Nerin zginęła po walce z Makutą. Cała, wraz z liderem. -Ty...ty...nie...nie...nie! To niemożliwe! Toa Davren nie mógł stać się taką...bestią! -Widzę, że jednak mnie poznałeś! Gratuluję! Ale wypraszam sobie. Nie jestem bestią. Jestem dobrym sprzątaczem śmieci znanych jako Toa. Jestem lepszy w tym niż nie jeden Mroczny Łowca! Toa Magnetyzmu dalej patrzył w oczy dawnego wojownika Nerin. Nie było już widać opanowania i troski wobec innych. W ślepiach było tylko szaleństwo, chaos, i poczucie wyższości nad innymi. Wiedząc, że jeśli pierwszy nie zaatakuje, Davren szybko z nim się rozprawi, szybko podbiegł do Toa Ziemi ze swoim mieczem, chcąc zadać mu śmiertelny cios. Atak Retusa może nie spowodował śmierci Davrena, ale go zranił. -Wow! Jesteś lepszy niż myślałem! Te kilka lat przerwy pozwoliło ci potrenować. Gdybym był Kane-Ra, to dawno bym już nie żył. Może wtedy dałbyś radę ocalić wioskę Matoran? Teraz zawiedziesz drugi raz. Podróżnik nie przestawał atakować. Wzrastał w nim gniew, smutek, i rozczarowanie wobec dawnego lidera Toa z rodzimej wyspy Retusa. Udało mu się zadać kilka ciosów, co zmniejszyło szybkość Dawnego Toa Ziemi. Dawny przywódca drużyny Toa uznał, że to jego kolej na atak. Pobiegł w stronę wojownika Magnetyzmu, i przeciął jego miecz. Po chwili powtórzył atak. Jednak coś stanęło między Davrenem, a Retusem. Konkretnie - uczeń Retusa, Daruss. Mistrz widział na własne oczy, jak jego uczeń traci życie w jego obronie. Rozpacz i gniew osiągnęły granice możliwości. Retus użył swojego sztyletu by zranić Davrena. Udało mu się wbić broń w oko Upadłego Toa. Dawny mieszkaniec Onu-Nerin pierwszy raz krzyknął z bólu podczas walki. Magnetyzmu zadał mu jeszcze kilka ciosów. Davren ledwo stał. Postanowił wykorzystać ostatnie resztki swojej energii. -To...jest...twój...koniec...RETUSIE! - krzyknął wściekły wojownik żywiołu Ziemi. Pierwszy raz w walce okazał gniew. Wcześniej atakował dokładnie, jakby miał jakiś plan. Plan już się nie liczył. Liczyło się tylko zabicie wroga. Odciął Retusowi lewą nogę, i rękę ze sztyletem. Retus próbował zaatakować Davrena swoim ukrytym harpunem, jednak Upadłemu Toa udało się wytworzyć ścianę z Ziemi, która obroniła go przed atakiem Retusa. Szybko podbiegł do Toa Magnetyzmu, zadając mu kilka ciosów sztyletem. Mistrz zmarłego Ta-Matoranina był za słaby, by użyć swoich mocy. Zdążył za to wypowiedzieć ostatnie słowa... -Nigdy...nigdy nie dasz...rady zabić...wszystkich Toa...choćbyś nie wiem, jak się starał...ktoś cię dobije...i pozwoli umrzeć ciału Davrena, bohatera Nerin, i zabije tego demona, który jes- Nie dokończył. Davren zadał Retusowi ostateczny cios połową jego własnego miecza. Ledwo ostatkiem sił doszedł do budynku, w którym Turaga Terokh ukrył Kamień Toa. Ale czy na pewno? Jedyne co znalazł, to martwego Terokha, który miał w klatce piersiowej wbitą swoją laskę. A Kamienia Toa nie było. Davren przeszukał cały budynek, jednak nie odnalazł źródła mocy dawnego Toa Powietrza. Spowodowało to niepewność w umyśle Upadłego Toa. Uznał ostatecznie, że Kamienia Toa nie ma. Przecież wtedy Matoranin zdążyłby przejść do kolejnej formy, i pewnie dobiłby wojownika Ziemi. Wyruszył więc dalej, wściekły, zmęczony, i pełen ran po walce. ***** Następnego dnia, w pewnym barze na sąsiedniej wyspie.. Pewien Skakdi dźwięku rozmawiał przy stole z zakapturzoną istotą. Istota ta miała czarno-fioletowy pancerz, i była pozbawiona jednej ręki, a na drugiej miała ślad po przebiciu. Mówiła bardzo cicho, ciężko oddychała. Łowca Nagród był ciekawy zlecenia, które zaproponowała mu osoba w kapturze. Szczególnie jak usłyszał, ile dostanie za głowę celu. -ILE?! Aż tyle proponujesz za zwykłego Toa? Nie ma problemu. Szybko go załatwię. -Nie lekceważ go. - odparł, kaszląc między słowami - Jest inny niż pozostali. Zarówno jeśli chodzi o siłę, jak i psychikę. Ale mam nadzieję, że dasz sobie z nim radę. Jesteś jednym z najlepszych łowców nagród jakich znam. -Nie jestem jednym z najlepszych Łowców jakich znasz. Jestem najlepszym łowcą jakich znasz. Przyniosę ci jego głowę bez przeszkód. Gdzie go znajdę? -Nerin. Rozdział II Davren, po ciężkiej walce z Retusem z musiał gdzieś opatrzeć swoje rany. Nie spodziewał się, że Toa Magnetyzmu tak się wzmocnił przez te lata. Toa Ziemi miał obrażenia w wielu miejscach oraz stracił oko. Był ranny, zmęczony, ale nic nie mogło być większe niż ogromny gniew wewnątrz niego. Nie dość, że pokonanie przeciwnika kosztowało go tyle czasu, energii, czy krwi, to jeszcze nie zdołał odnaleźć Kamienia Toa. Był pewien, że się tam znajdował. Czy źródło mocy dawnego Toa Powietrza zostało zniszczone? Ukryte? A może przekazał kamień komuś innemu? To by wyjaśniało, czemu ten Ta-Matoranin nie został Toa. Nie mógł być aż taki głupi, by poświęcić możliwą moc nad swojego mistrza. Upadły Toa nie odczuwał już więzi z nikim, dlatego nie rozumiał Darussa. W każdym razie, kamienia nie było. Upadły wojownik postanowił schronić się w jednej z jaskiń. Musiał w końcu, chociaż na chwilę, się zatrzymać, i zająć się swoimi obrażeniami. ***** W tym samym czasie, Skakdi, który otrzymał zlecenie na Davrena, płynął już na Nerin. Łowca nagród nazywał się Vhazzat, i uważał siebie za najlepszego w swoim fachu. Szkolony wiele lat temu przez innego Skakdi, został najlepszym zabójcą swojej rasy. Przynajmniej tak uważał. Był niezwykle zapatrzony w siebie. W każdym razie, po szkoleniu, stoczył pojedynek ze swoim mistrzem. Choć na początku treningu, Vhazzat miał ogromny problem nawet w położeniu na ziemię swojego mentora, to podczas finałowej potyczki dał radę go zabić. Jeszcze bardziej pewien swojej doskonałości, został łowcą nagród. Rozprawił się już z wieloma celami, w tym z Toa. Dlatego uznał, że ten, na którego poluje też nie powinien być zagrożeniem. Ale czy na pewno to był Toa? Może zleceniodawca się pomylił? Niemożliwe, by ktoś po walce z zwykłym Toa był tak ranny. Pełno obrażeń na całym ciele, brak jednej ręki, ciężki oddech, ciągły kaszel. Był w okropnym stanie. Nie wierzył, że to wina obrońcy Matoran. Toa przecież powinni być bohaterami, a nie zachowywać się jak psychopaci. W końcu, po wielu przemyśleniach na temat celu, dotarł na wyspę. Rozpoczął poszukiwania Toa. Wiedział, że może to zająć sporo czasu. Wojownik przecież mógł być w tamtej chwili wszędzie na wyspie. Ale raczej nie zdążył jej jeszcze opuścić. Wypatrywał wszelkich szczegółów, które mogą pomóc w odnalezieniu celu, jak na najlepszego łowcę przystało. Podczas poszukiwań podsłuchał rozmowę dwóch Matoran: -Słyszałeś o masakrze w wiosce Turagi Terokha? -Tak. Ponoć umarł nawet jakiś Toa, a jakiś Ta-Matoranin został przecięty za pomocą piły. Nie wiem kto może być takim potworem! Piły? Ponoć ten Toa Ziemi używał pił przy nogach. Jakaś masakra w wiosce...Pasowało to do ran zleceniodawcy. Ktoś kto go tak mocno zranił musiał być naprawdę brutalny. Na tyle brutalny i szalony by dokonać masowego mordu. Skakdi więc postanowił zapytać Matoran o miejsce ataku. -Masakra w wiosce? Powiedzcie mi proszę...gdzie jest ta wioska? -Po co...Kim ty właściwie jesteś? Może to ty jesteś tym mordercą, i chcesz nas użyć do podstępu? -Powiedz. Gdzie. Jest. Ta. Wioska. -Nigdy. -Czyżby? Skakdi wziął do siebie drugiego Matoranina, i wyciągnął z swoich pleców Kosę. Długą, ostrą, kosę. Z nią Vhazzat wyglądał jak uosobienie Śmierci. Przyłożył ją do szyi Matoranina. W oczach jego przyjaciela było widać strach i troskę o swojego towarzysza. Rzeczy obce dla łowcy nagród. Wpatrywał się na mieszkańca Nerin z uśmiechem. Uważał go za żałosną, słabą istotę. -Proszę...Nie...Nie rób mu krzyw- -To powiedz. GDZIE. JEST. TA. JE. BANA. WIOSKA! -Do...Dobrze. Ś..Środek...Le-Nerin... -No. Można było od razu? - powiedział łowca, zabierając kosę od szyi Matoranina, i wykopując go na Ziemię, po czym ruszył w kierunku wioski, w której Davren dokonał masakry. Drugi Matoranin podbiegł szybko do swojego przyjaciela i pomógł mu wstać, z przerażeniem patrząc na łowcę. Ciekawość Skakdiego nie malała. Dalej był zainteresowany brutalnością i stylem walki swojego przeciwnika. Mimo to, dalej nie czuł chociażby małego niepokoju przed nim. Poczucie lęku zasłaniała pewność siebie Vhazzata. W końcu dotarł do wioski. Większość ciał było już pochowanych. Obok zwykłych Le-Matoran, spoczywało ciało Darussa, ucznia Retusa. Ten z kolei spoczywał obok swojego przyjaciela, Turagi Terokha. Pełno pogrzebanych ciał, porzuconych broni, części ciała, zniszczonych budynków. Widać, że Matoranie nie mylili się, nazywając sprawcę potworem. Skakdi rozglądał się za to za śladami Toa Ziemi, którego poszukiwał. W końcu, po wielu poszukiwaniach, znalazł jeden trop. Ślady krwi. Nie był pewien, czy to Toa, czy ocalały Matoranin, ale postanowił za nimi podążać. Jeśli byłby to Matoranin, to mógłby ewentualnie zdobyć więcej informacji na temat celu. ***** W tym samym czasie, Davren nałożył już opatrunki na część swoich ran. Ból trochę ustąpił, miał więcej energii, ale dalej, jego gniew nie ustawał. Wreszcie, Łowca dotarł do swojego celu. Rozpoznał go częściowo z opisu wyglądu, który dał mu zleceniodawca. Jednak, próbował powstrzymać swój śmiech. Myślał, że po tylu brutalnych zwycięstwach, Vhazzat będzie miał problem z przeciwnikiem. Ale on, cały w bandażach, ledwo się ruszał. Już czuł zapach pieniędzy, które dostanie za jego głowę. Davren spojrzał na Łowcę. Wydawało się, że jego gniew zmalał. Zaczął się powoli śmiać. Wydawał się...ciekawy. Ciekawy swojego przeciwnika. Powoli do niego podszedł, mówiąc ciepłym głosem: -Czegoś tu szukasz, Skakdi? -To twój koniec, Toa Ziemi. Ale nie martw się, jak zdobędę pieniądzę za twoją głowę, wypiję za ciebie! Widzę, że jesteś godnym przeciwnikiem, jeśli dałeś radę zabić całą wioskę Matoran, oraz jednego Toa. -Oo...Czyli jesteś Łowcą Nagród...Może trochę poczekasz? -Co? - Powiedział Vhazzat, zaczynając się śmiać - Na co niby? Aż wyleczą ci się rany? Myślisz, że jestem taki głupi? To że jestem Skakdi, nie czyni mnie od razu idiotą jak reszta z mojej rasy. -Nie...po prostu chcę dać ci kilka dodatkowych sekund z życia, i zrobię z twojego ciała dwie połowy owocu. I wyssę z niego wszystkie soki. Po czym Davren rzucił się na Skakdiego. Na szczęście dla Skakdiego, jego cel był wolniejszy niż zwykle. Vhazzat wyciągnął swoją kosę i się obronił przed piłą Toa Ziemi. Kosa wytrzymała, ale ledwo. Głównie dlatego, że Upadły wojownik po walce z Retusem był osłabiony nie tylko w prędkości, ale też w sile swoich ciosów. Skakdi postanowił to wykorzystać. Atakował szybko swoją kosą wymierzając w rany przeciwnika. Miał nadzieję, że spowolni go na tyle, by go zabić bez najmniejszych przeszkód. Udało mu się zadać kilka nowych ran, ale nie dał rady pokonać Davrena jego słabymi punktami. Zaczął powoli doceniać swojego przeciwnika. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś tak potężnego. Ale musiał go pokonać. Dla pieniędzy zabiłby każdego. Udało mu się nawet zniszczyć jedną piłę przy nodze Toa Ziemi. W końcu, Upadły wojownik, zaatakował po raz kolejny Łowcę, który przysłonił się swoją bronią. Kilka ciosów pozostałą piłą pozwoliło mu na zniszczenie kosy Vhazzata, co spowodowało też odrzucenie Skakdiego dalej. Łowca wiedział, że bez broni nie poradzi sobie z celem. Ten, gdy tylko do niego dotrze, nawet jeśli go nie zabije, to zrani tak poważnie, że będzie miał mnóstwo protez. Skończy jak swój zleceniodawca. Dlatego postanowił uciec, i wrócić, gdy zdobędzie nową broń. Był mniej zraniony niż Davren, dlatego Toa Ziemi nie zdołał go dogonić. Ale czy też chciał go dogonić? Nie uważał Skakdiego za godnego swojej uwagi. Po chwili Davren upadł. Był strasznie zmęczony. Dalej czuł ogrom bólu. Wracał jego gniew. Po paru minutach ledwo wstał, by opatrzeć kolejne rany, odpocząć, i naprawić odciętą piłę. Tym razem, nikt nie wyszedł zwycięsko w tym pojedynku. ***** W międzyczasie, gdy uciekł już wystarczająco daleko, Vhazzat czuł się po walce z Davrenem tak jak Toa Ziemi po walce z Retusem. Był ranny, zmęczony, wściekły. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś taki jak Toa może stanowić takie zagrożenie. Jego gniew wzrastał, co odbijało się na zabijanych w gniewie małych Rahi, na których Skakdi wyładowywał swoje emocje. Pierwszy raz nie dał rady wykonać zlecenia. Na razie. Nie poddawał się. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później, pozbawi Upadłego Toa głowy. Za wszelką cenę. Podczas drogi, pojawił się przed nim pewien Toa. Toa Lodu - Fricus. Był wyraźnie zaintrygowany pobytem Skakdiego na wyspie. W tamtym momencie kogoś poszukiwał. Wpatrywał się dokładnie w oczy Vhazzata, co spowodowało wyraźny dyskomfort u łowcy nagród. -Dlaczego się tak gapisz? Coś się stało?! - Ryknął Vhazzat, pełen gniewu. -Czego tu szukasz? Nie wydaję mi się, byś miał przyjazne zamiary. - Rzekł Toa Lodu, który po mału podchodził z ostrożnością do Łowcy. -Daj mi spokój, Toa! - krzyknął Skakdi - Nie mam zamiaru z tobą walczyć. -Też nie chcę używać przemocy. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co robisz na mojej wyspie. Muszę być ostrożny co do każdego obcego, po ostatnim zdarzeniu. -Nie powinno cię obchodzić co tu robię. Z resztą, ja już i tak odchodzę z tej wyspy. Nigdy więcej się już nie zobaczymy. -Dopilnuję, byś dotrzymał swoich słów. Obydwaj odeszli w swoje strony. Vhazzat nie wspomniał Fricusowi, że odchodzi tylko tymczasowo. Wróci, gdy zdobędzie nową broń. Odpowiednio się przygotuje, i w końcu, dobije Davrena, pierwszego przeciwnika, do którego miał jakiś...szacunek? Nie wiedział, jak to określić. Nie traktował Toa Ziemi jak kolejny cel, którego można się pozbyć i zapomnieć. Mimo tego uczucia, wiedział, że nie zawaha się, przy odcięciu głowy Upadłego Toa. A gdy znowu będzie się wtrącać w sprawy łowcy, zabije też Toa Lodu. Upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Za to Fricus wyruszył dalej w swoje poszukiwania. Widać było, że nie myślał o niczym innym. Zarówno on, jak i łowca z wyspy Zakaz nie wiedzieli, że łączy ich wspólna cecha. Wspólny znajomy... Rozdział III Poszukiwania Fricusa dalej trwały. Na jego twarzy było wręcz napisane, że traktuje to bardzo poważnie, i jest gotów zrobić wszystko, by odnaleźć... no właśnie, co odnaleźć? Kogo odnaleźć? Co jest takie ważne dla Toa Lodu, że nie myślał o niczym innym? Musimy cofnąć się kilka lat wstecz... ***** Davren, lider Toa z Nerin spokojnie medytował. Wydawał się wręcz martwy. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, w stronę wojownika Ziemi leciały lodowe shurikeny. Toa Ziemi szybko powstał i uniknął broni. Spojrzał się na małe wzgórze obok niego. Na szczycie stał jego uczeń, Fricus. Szybko za pomocą lodu zjechał do swojego mistrza i zaatakował go swoim mieczem. Davren odparł atak włócznią, i użył swojej mocy żywiołu, by otoczyć ziemią nogi Toa Lodu, i je zablokować, po czym wykopał go na ziemię. Fricus próbował wziąć swój miecz, jednak jego mentor wykopał ostrze, oraz postawił na Toa Lodu swoją włócznie. Po chwili wyciągnął rękę w stronę swojego ucznia, i pomógł mu wstać -Naprawdę nieźle. - Powiedział Davren - Ale jeszcze trochę musisz się postarać. -Ale chyba robię postępy, czyż nie? -I to jakie. Po chwili do Toa Ziemi przyszła jego drużyna. Po krótkiej naradzie, Davren podszedł na chwilę do Fricusa, i dał mu rozkaz, by nie ruszał się z miejsca treningu. Wreszcie wiedzieli gdzie ukrył się Makuta Karden. -Dlaczego nie mogę iść z wami? Sam mówisz, że robię ogromne postępy. Pomogę wam! -Może i jesteś lepszy, niż na początku, ale nie na tyle dobry, by stawić czoła Makucie. Zrozum, że nie chcę by ci się coś stało. -Za kogo mnie masz? Jestem przecież Toa, dam z wami ra- -NIE! NIE DASZ RADY! - Krzyknął z gniewem Davren, po czym uspokoił się, i dokończył wypowiedź. - Fricus...nie chcę, byś przed wcześnie zginął. Makuta to nie byle kto. Zostań tu. Proszę. To dla twojego dobra Toa Lodu westchnął. Chciał się w końcu przydać. Nie miał zamiaru być tylko uczniem Toa. Miał chęć pokazania, że jest prawdziwym bohaterem, jak przystało na Toa. Z drugiej strony, jego mistrz jest o wiele bardziej doświadczony. Wie, na jakie ryzyko siebie naraża, i nie chcę narazić kogoś innego. -Dobrze. - Rzekł z opuszczoną głową uczeń Davrena, po czym ją podniósł i uśmiechnął się do mistrza - Ale obiecaj, że go pokonasz. -Oczywiście, że tak. - Zaśmiał się Toa Ziemi, po czym wyruszył ze swoją drużyną. Dwa dni później, Matoranin z Ta-Nerin powiedział, że odnalazł ciała obrońców wyspy. Fricus szybko pobiegł na miejsce walki z Makutą. Bał się o swojego mistrza, a jednocześnie nie mógł uwierzyć, żeby mógł umrzeć. Jest zbyt silny. Obiecał Toa Lodu, że przeżyje. W końcu dotarł na miejsce. Z zaskoczenia padł na kolana, i zaniemówił. Toa Ognia, Toa Powietrza, Toa Roślinności leżeli kawałek dalej od ciała Makuty. Z kolei obok niego leżała Kaana, ukochana mistrza, i Vedar, jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Ale zaraz...nie było ciała Davrena. Gdzie ono jest? -Nie... nie... on...on musiał przeżyć... - mówił szeeptem Fricus - Obiecał mi. OBIECAŁ MI! Wojownik Lodu nie mógł się pogodzić z utratą mistrza. Wiele dni siedział w samotności, w miejscu ostatniego treningu. W końcu, podczas poszukiwań w obozie jego mistrza, znalazł dziennik Toa Ziemi, w którym była zapisana cała dotychczasowa historia Davrena i zapisane wszystkie lekcje, jakie miał dać Fricusowi lider obrońców Matoran z Nerin. Postanowił je wykorzystać, i kontynuować trening. ***** Minęło wiele lat. Fricus zdobył wiele doświadczenia, i był o wiele silniejszy, dzięki lekcjom z dziennika jego byłego mistrza. Stał się obrońcą Matoran z wyspy, tak jakby chciał Toa Ziemi. Po jego zaginięciu, Toa Lodu zamknął się w sobie, i nie nawiązywał z nikim większych więzi, i skupiał się by być jeszcze lepszym Toa, i w końcu, dowiedzieć się prawdy na temat swojego mistrza. Nie wierzył, że mógł tak po prostu umrzeć. Przecież nigdzie nie było jego ciała. Komu by się przydało ciało martwego Toa i na co? Podczas podróży, w Ko-Nerin spotkał uciekającego Le-Matoranina. Mieszkaniec Le-Nerin uciekał, był zmęczony, pełen ran, i zmarznięty. Widać było, że długo nie pociągnie. Wojownik Lodu postanowił podejść do Matoranina, i zapytać się, co robi w takim mroźnym regionie. -Czego szukasz? Coś się stało? -To..To..TOA! - Krzyknął Le-Matoranin i podbiegł do Fricusa, po czym zaczął mówić do niego szeptem - Po...Pomocy...Ktoś dokonał masakry w mojej wiosce...Wszyscy moi przyjaciele...Turaga...Toa Magnetyzmu...Ta-Matoranin...nie żyją...zabici...zamordowani z zimną krwią. Cu...Cudem udało mi się przeżyć...ale..ale nie wiem i...ile dociągnę... -Niemożliwe... Kto mógł czegoś takiego dokonać? -Nie...Nie wiem...Nigdy go nie widziałem - Opowiadał dalej, kaszląc krwią między słowami - A...ale był bar...bardzo brutalny -Gdzie znajduję się twoja wioska? Może znajdę możliwe ślady sprawcy. -Za...Zaprowadzę cię. -Nie. - Powiedział stanowczo Toa Lodu - Musisz odpoczywać, zabiorę cię do najbliższego medyka. -Da...Dam radę Matoranin zaczął się wracać w stronę wioski, ale po chwili padł. Fricus go złapał, i próbował znaleźć sposób, by uleczyć jego rany. Niestety, bezskutecznie. Mieszkaniec Le-Nerin szybko przekazał obrońcy Matoran, gdzie znajduje się miejsce masakry, a po chwili zamknął swoje oczy na zawsze. Toa Lodu pochował Le-Matoranina, i szybko wyruszył do wioski. W końcu dotarł. Na miejscu przypomniały mu się wspomnienia, gdy zobaczył ciała martwych Toa Nerin. Nigdy nie widział tyle grobów. Kolejna, brutalna zbrodnia. Wiedział, że ten, kto dokonał tej zbrodni, może stanowić ogromne zagrożenie. Zarówno dla Matoran, jak i samego Fricusa. Przecież tamten Le-Matoranin mówił, że zabójca też zabił Turagę, oraz Toa Magnetyzmu. Miał jakiś cel. Ruszył znaleźć sprawcę, i informację na jego temat. Tego poszukiwał, gdy spotkał Skakdi Vhazzata. I dalej szukał mordercy. Następnego dnia, Fricus z powrotem wrócił do wioski. Postanowił znaleźć to coś, czego szukał ten potwór. Widać było, że mu bardzo na tym zależało. W budynkach był ogromny bałagan, wszystko porozrzucane. Toa Lodu przeszukał większość z nich, ale nic nie znalazł. Został ostatni - siedziba Turagi Terokha. Tutaj było najwięcej bałaganu. Czyli tutaj morderca czegoś szukał. Fricus dokładnie wszystko przejrzał. Podczas poszukiwań celu zabójcy, przypadkowo nacisnął ukryty w ścianie przycisk. Nagle otworzyła się tajemnicza komnata, a w niej - Kamień Toa. Wojownik Lodu był zaskoczony. Po co mordercy Kamień? I tak nic z nim nie zrobi. Chyba. Młody Toa wolał jednak, by źródło mocy nie trafiło w niepowołane ręce, więc wziął je ze sobą. Wyruszył na dalsze poszukiwania tego mordercy. Fricus postanowił pomścić zabitych, i w ich imieniu pokonać tego potwora. Tak jak chciałby tego jego mistrz. ***** Następnego dnia, Vhazzat wrócił na wyspę, na której tajemniczy mężczyzna zlecił mu zabicie Davrena. Skakdi dalej był wściekły, ale pełen szacunku do Toa Ziemi, ale nie powodowało to rezygnacji ze zlecenia. Dalej był pewien swego, że zabije upadłego wojownika. Dlatego, po wyleczeniu z ran, szykował swoją nową broń. Do pomieszczenia wszedł jego zleceniodawca. -Wykonałeś już zlecenie, łowco z Zakazu? -Jeszcze nie, ale je wykonam. Za 2 dni już będziesz miał głowę tego Toa w gablocie. -Naprawdę sprawił ci taką trudność? - Rzekł mężczyzna do Vhazzata, z lekceważącym tonem. - Myślałem, że jesteś najlepszym łowcą nagród. Sam tak mówiłeś. Chyba się pomyli- Nagle, przed szyją czarno-fioletowej istoty pojawiło się jedno z dwóch wysuwanych ostrzyy. Nowa broń Skakdi Dźwięku, wykonane z najtwardszego metalu na wyspie, oraz ostre wystarczająco, by w mgnieniu oka pozbawić celu, jak i zleceniodawcy głowy. -Jestem najlepszy. Wykonam zlecenie. Pozbawię tego sukinsyna głowy. - Po czym schował swoją broń - Cierpliwości. -Rozumiem. Pieniądze dalej czekają na ciebie, i głowę celu. Łowca wyszedł z pomieszczenia, i ruszył z powrotem na Nerin, dokończyć to, co zaczął. Zleceniodawca cicho się śmiał. Widział gniew Skakdiego, na skutek nieudanej walki. Bawiło go to, co nie zmieniało faktu, że dalej wierzył w Vhazzata. Chciał się zemścić na szalonym Toa. Jednak po ich ostatniej walce, był za słaby by sam tego dokonać. Dlatego liczył na to, że łowca zrobi to za niego. Za wszelką cenę. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Davrena